Deathly Hallows Remix
by AJ Granger
Summary: Harry starts talking to Luna at Shell Cottage and things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

**DEATHLY HALLOWS REMIX**

Premise: Harry starts talking to Luna at Shell Cottage, and that causes major changes…

Chapter 1: An End and A Beginning

Harry knelt in the sand by Dobby's grave unready to get to his feet and move away just yet. He did not bother to wipe away his tears. He was so tired of losing people. He startled when a small hand settled on his shoulder and turned slightly to find Luna standing there leaning towards him. As he looked into her silvery eyes something inside him shifted. He twisted to face her as she fell to her knees and burrowed into his arms winding her arms around him. He could feel her body shaking, and he held her tighter pressing his face into her tangled blonde hair. It was several long moments before he realized that he too was shaking.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually the shaking subsided and he sat back pulling Luna with him. He could feel his exhaustion tugging at him and he knew he should suggest that they go to the cottage and get some sleep, but he didn't want to move. Luna had curled into him and he found her presence comforting. He leaned his head against hers, and tried not to think. Harry wasn't sure how long they sat there when he was startled by a voice.

"Harry, Luna, you should come inside. It's safer," Bill Weasley called softly to the two teens where they sat next to Dobby's grave. Harry turned his head at the voice. He had not heard the other man approach. 'What was wrong with him? What if that had been a snatcher or Death Eater and not Bill?' He must really be tired.

"Thanks, Bill. We'll be there soon," he replied quietly. Bill nodded in acknowledgement and then wandered back to Shell Cottage. "Luna," Harry said gently near her ear worried that maybe she had fallen asleep.

"Thank you, Harry," Luna whispered so low Harry almost didn't hear her. She pulled away, and the two stood slowly. Harry was surprised when she slipped her hand in his, but squeezed it gently rather than pulling away. He briefly wondered if she got as much comfort from holding his hand, as he did from holding hers. It was nice to have that reminder that she was there on a day like today. The two walked in silence towards the brightly lit cottage as darkness fell around them.

"Welcome 'arry," Fleur greeted him as soon as the two were inside the home. "And you must be Luna? You were at the wedding, non?" She added. "Would you like to eat first or clean up a bit?"

"Hello, Fleur," Harry replied thinking that cleaning up sounded really good, but willing to allow Luna to decide. "How's Hermione?"

"Zee ez zleeping," came the accented answer. "'Ermione will be fine. I have some clothes for you, Luna, if you would like to clean up and change."

"Thank you," Luna stated softly.

"Bill and Dean are in the kitchen, 'arry, through there," she informed him motioning off to the right. "There ez food. I will get you when Luna ez done," Fleur stated taking charge of the situation since neither had stated a preference aloud.

"Thanks, Fleur," Harry said giving Luna's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and heading in the general direction that Fleur had indicated. He was hungry, and he didn't begrudge Luna cleaning up before him.

Luna followed Fleur and soon found herself alone in a well appointed lavatory with a small stack of clean clothing and a fresh towel. She stood still for a moment just examining herself in the mirror. She seemed paler, and her face was thinner than she could ever remember it being. Turning away, she made sure the door was locked then stripped to take a shower for the first time in months. She scrubbed thoroughly enjoying feeling clean again. She toweled off quickly, and pulled on the clothes she'd been given, a simple skirt and shirt combination in blue and gray. They were a little large, but nothing she could not fix with a little magic. She would have to ask if she could borrow a wand or if someone would assist her with both the clothes and her usual spell to dry and tame her hair. She didn't have her wand, unfortunately. It had been taken from her when she was first taken and she had not seen it since. She missed it desperately.

She left the bathroom after tidying up and carried her bundle of clothes with her only to meet Fleur just steps away.

"Would you like these back?" Fleur questioned nodding towards the bundle of clothes.

"No," Luna replied after thinking about it for a moment. The clothes would only remind her of her time in captivity, something she firmly wanted to forget.

"Shall I spell your hair, or do you prefer combing it out?"

"It's easier to spell it," Luna replied with a sigh and held herself still while the other woman cast the spells to dry and detangle her long hair. "Merci. And if you please, would you mind using some sizing spells for the clothes."

"It ez no problem," Fleur replied happily and with Luna's directions, resized the slightly too large clothes to make them fit better. "You should eat now, and let 'arry get cleaned up," she decided leading the other girl to the kitchen. "I can dispose of these," she added taking the old clothes from Luna's arms.

"Hello, Luna," Harry greeted her with a small smile when she entered the room.

"Hello, Harry," she replied though she could not quite manage a smile in return. There was simply too much to think about and to try not to think about for her to smile.

"The soup is really good," he informed her as she took a seat at the table. She appreciated his attempts at normalcy. Luna quietly helped herself to some soup and bread, and sat listening while the others talked. Harry left to get cleaned up, and she found herself missing his presence. Having him near had calmed her. She thought about going outside again. After several months in the Malfoy dungeons, she longed to be outside where she could look up and see the stars.

"Merci," she informed Fleur as she placed her empty bowl by the sink. The others had followed Bill to another room moments before, "do you need any help?" She offered thankful that the family had taken her in and provided her with a place to stay until she could sort out her thoughts and contact her father. She hoped that he was alright, and that he would forgive her for waiting until morning to try to contact him. She needed rest, and time to deal with her sudden rescue after months of captivity.

"Non, a simple spell or two, will take care of everything till morning," Fleur replied easily eyeing the small blonde before her. She vaguely recalled seeing the young girl with Harry at her wedding back in the summer, but knew nothing really about her. She was concerned about what the girl's captivity may have entailed, and it had not escaped her notice that she had walked into the cottage holding Harry's hand. Fleur knew the girl had been taken from the Hogwarts Express before the Christmas holiday, and it was now early May. That was a long time to be locked away, held captive by Death Eaters.

"I would like to go outside now," Luna stated softly unsure if Fleur would insist she stay indoors.

"There ez a small 'nclosed area jus' through ze dining room, I will show you," Fleur suggested thinking of the area which was still within the homes protections. It was meant as an outdoor seating area where one could have the occasional meal and relax. It was protected from the wind more than other areas near the house, and there were several comfortable places to sit. Luna followed the older witch appreciative of the fact that she hadn't questioned Luna's desire to be outside. Fleur considered the area one of her favorite things about her new home.

Once Luna stepped outside again, she felt better. She took a deep breath of the cool night air, and found the sound of the waves on the nearby beach very soothing.

"The area is protected within the wards of the home, but do not wander too far. Do you need anyt'ing elz?"

"Non, merci," Luna replied softly.

"I am 'ere if you change your mind," Fleur assured her and then turned to go back inside. She had several things to do still to insure that everyone had a place to sleep. The cottage was not made for so many guests, but she was more than ready for the challenge.

DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR

After his shower and changing into clean clothes, Harry checked on Hermione to find Ron sitting in a chair by her bed with his other friend fast asleep. He paused for a moment as he looked at his best female friend as she lay pale and still beneath a heavy blanket her hair a wild halo around her head, one arm heavily bandaged from her wrist to just above her elbow. Then he took in the red rimmed eyes of his other friend, and found he did not know what to say. This was not the first time he had seen his friends hurt, but it certainly did not get any easier to do so. He shivered as he remembered the terrified screams of his friend while she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, and the panic that had nearly overtaken Ron as he struggled to get to her. Ruthlessly, he did his best to push away thoughts of guilt and conjured a chair to sit down beside his red-headed friend. After several long moments of silence as he struggled with what to say, he finally spoke.

"You should tell her, you know, how you feel." Ron startled at the remark, blushing, but his denial died on his lips as he meet the eyes of his oldest friend that appeared almost wet with tears.

"What would she want with me?" He scoffed instead. "She's worth ten of me, at least."

"I don't know, mate, but it's pretty obvious to everyone else that she's crazy about you. She deserves to know you feel the same," Harry found himself saying. It wasn't what he had intended to talk to Ron about, but after his breakdown in front of Luna, he realized that he needed to let his friends know he cared about them and how much they meant to him. It felt like things were drawing to a close soon, and he seriously doubted he would make it.

"I love her, too, mate, though not like you," Harry reassured him as Ron's expression started to sour. "She's been my best friend for a long time, and never let me down, and I should be telling her more how much I appreciate that." Ron scrubbed his face with his hands, and sighed.

"I know. I don't know how girls do this emotional crap, but the thought of losing her today," Ron started but broke off with a choked sob.

"So, we're idiots. She'll forgive us, because she knows we're idiots. But we can try to do better," affirmed Harry as he thought about everything that had happened with his friends over the years. "And, Ron…" he began turning to one of his first friends and meeting his eyes again. "I love you, too, mate. You're my brother in all the ways that count. But if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Ron blinked surprised at first then nodded in acceptance.

"If I hurt her, I hope you kill me, too, brother," he replied clapping Harry on the back.

"Good," Harry said and a small smile flittered across his face though it didn't reach his eyes. "Take care of her," he added before rising to his feet and leaving the room. Ron took Hermione's hand in his and brought it to his lips for a chaste kiss.

"He's right you know, Hermione. I love you, and I should have told you already, but I will. I promise."

DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR

Harry stepped out into the hall deep in thought. He did not know his next steps exactly, but he had some ideas based on everything that had happened at the Malfoys. He just needed some time to think and plan.

"Harry," Bill interrupted Harry's thoughts as he headed back towards the kitchen in search of a quiet place to think. He paused in the hallway as the other man reached him. "I got a message back from Remus and the others. No one has seen Xenophilius Lovegood, and his home has been destroyed."

"Hermione did that actually. Fired a curse at an erumpet horn hanging on the wall of the living room that Mr. Lovegood said was the horn from a crumple horned snorkcack. I didn't see what happened to him before we apparated out of there, but we made sure that the Death Eaters saw me, so they knew he wasn't lying when he told them we were there," Harry explained to his friend's older brother.

"Why were you at Lovegood's?"

"We were looking for information and thought he might know something. That's how we learned that Luna had been taken," Harry revealed. "Look, Bill, I don't blame him for alerting the Death Eaters. I don't think he wanted to, but he was only trying to protect Luna. I can't blame him for that, and I don't think Ron or Hermione do either." Bill nodded at the information. He wished he could have warned the trio about Lovegood's compromised position earlier, but the lack of communication with Harry and the others had been an ongoing problem since the wedding. Other than Ron's update when he returned to them briefly, they had not heard any news from the trio until Harry contacted Aberforth requesting help.

"We need a better way to communicate in future. We could have warned you of her abduction, and the change in the Quibbler because of that."

"Who has the other half of the mirror fragment?" Harry asked curious.

"Oh, Aberforth Dumbledore, has it. He got it off Mundungus, who took it from Grimmauld Place. He's tried to contact you a few times, but something seems wrong with your mirror and it doesn't work right."

"I broke my mirror, and all I really have left is the one large piece I used to ask for help. I didn't really think it still worked, and even wondered if I was crazy since sometimes I'd see a familiar looking blue eye in the mirror but that was usually all." Bill clapped him on the back lightly and with a smile said.

"Mystery solved."

"Thanks, Bill, and let us know as soon as you hear something about Mr. Lovegood. Have you told Luna, yet?" Bill shook his head no.

"She's outside, and Fleur suggested that maybe you should tell her since she knows you. After all, we don't know what all happened to her during her captivity, and she was there for quite awhile. She didn't seem scared of you earlier. Just be careful with her, alright."

"I'll talk to her, and be careful. Thanks, Bill."

"You're welcome, Harry." Harry contemplated his next actions, but then decided that Luna deserved an update sooner rather than later, so he went in search of her. Within moments, he found himself on a small outdoor patio and took the seat closest to the one that Luna occupied. Her long blonde hair shone brightly in the light of a half moon, and she looked sadder than Harry could ever recall having seen her.

"Do you mind if I join you for a moment, Luna?" He asked carefully.

"No, I feel safe with you," she replied easily and he thought about her statement. Luna had a knack for being blunt, sometimes painfully so.

"Bill has some friends checking on your father, but so far no one has seen him," he informed her. "He was fine earlier today when I last saw him, but Hermione, Ron, and I apparated out once Death Eaters appeared to capture us." Luna stared unblinkingly at him for several long moments, and it was very disconcerting.

"Thank you, Harry. I am sorry that my father betrayed you. If there is anything I can do to help you, let me know."

"Your father did what he had to do to protect you. I don't blame him for that, and no apology is necessary," he reassured her sincerely. "You have always stood by me, and I value your friendship. I will let you know as soon as we hear something about your dad, and if there's anything else I can do to help you, please let me know." As Harry watched, tears made their way down Luna's checks.

"Please don't cry, Luna. I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered softly moving to kneel before her chair and wondering what to do.

"Hold me," her voice was soft and pleading. As Harry took in her shimmering gray eyes and tear stained face, he found that he could not deny her request.

"Okay."

Luna blinked in surprise. She did not expect him to agree. She did not even know she would ask until the words were out of her mouth. As much as the night sky above her soothed her, she did not want to be alone. She shivered and slid from the chair until she was kneeling in front of him, and wrapped her arms around him tucking her head into his neck. She felt his arms wind around her as well holding her closely. It was only then that she realized she was trembling again. She breathed deeply taking in his scent and that of the soap he had used and the ocean beyond them trying to steady her own breath. Gentle fingers combed through her long tresses in a soothing manner and she burrowed tighter against him. It had been far too long since she had been held and comforted.

Harry marveled at the softness of Luna's hair. He hadn't quite known what to do other than hold her as she asked. He had originally just moved one arm to push away the mass of blonde curls that tickled his face, but found himself enamored of the silken tresses that trailed so easily through his fingers. As he explored her hair, he noticed her trembling subsided more, so he continued to run his fingers through it as soothingly as he could. It was comforting, even if holding each other as they kneeled on the ground was not the most comfortable position.

"As nice as this is, we both need sleep," Harry stated quietly near her ear once he realized her trembling had stopped. Luna shivered at the sensation of his breath against her ear. She felt a stirring deep inside her at the intimateness of the moment.

"I want to stay outside," she managed softly not yet ready to go back inside.

"That's okay. It's nice here," he reassured her thinking about the chairs and how to turn one into a place to sleep. "I'll transfigure the chair and we'll see how that goes alright?" He pulled his wand slowly so as not to startle her, and found he missed touching her hair. 'Focus,' he reminded himself and turned the chair into a lounge style chair similar to some he had seen in the neighbors yard on Privet Drive although it was wider than the usual lounge chair. He had debated trying to transfigure a bed, but ultimately the lounge felt safer somehow. Luna pulled back to look at his handy work and a blush rose in her cheeks. He hadn't transfigured a bed, but he had made the chair larger and more like a bed. She dried her face on her sleeve and rose to her feet. Harry followed and then took the cushions from another chair and turned one into a large pillow and another into a blanket. He placed the pillow against the slightly raised part of the chair as Luna watched and then took his free hand in hers. She knew she was safe with Harry. And she didn't want to be alone. Even if he wasn't hers, and she had no right to ask it of him, she wanted him to hold her as she fell asleep.

Luna sat down on the transfigured chair and tugged at Harry's hand for him to join her, not quite able to ask him to stay in her shyness over her actions. The two settled in together side by side at first and Harry drew the blanket over them. Luna turned slightly leaning into him and laid her head against his shoulder resting a hand near his heart. Slowly, Harry's arm moved to hold her against his side and she found herself relaxing against him.

"This is nice," she said aloud wanting him to know she appreciated his efforts and his kindness in staying with her. "Thank you."

"It is nice, and you're welcome," he replied surprised at how content he felt. He had not expected this. He had been so upset earlier, but somehow lying there under the stars with the sound of the ocean in the background, and most importantly he thought, with Luna tucked in against him, he felt better. Losing Dobby still hurt, and he had so much yet to do, but he needed this, this calm and reassurance and quiet strength that Luna seemed eerily capable of bringing him just by being near him. His fingers tangled into her hair, and soon they were both fast asleep.

DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR

Author's Note: I had the idea for this piece and started it several years ago. It's not finished, which is why I hesitated to post it. However, I worked on it again today, and figured that even if it does take time to finish perhaps it will inspire more stories like it. I realize that I am hopeless at Fleur's accent, and this hasn't been reviewed by anyone but me, so please forgive those mistakes. Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Steps

DEATHLY HALLOWS REMIX

Chapter 2: The Next Steps

The sun was just beginning to rise as Bill found his way to the beautiful woman who he still marveled was his wife the next morning. At first he thought she might be looking out at the ocean, but a look outside confirmed that neither Harry nor Luna had made it back inside last night after he and Fleur had finally gone to bed.

"Are you sure this was such a good idea?" He found himself asking breaking the silence of the morning. He had suggested the two remind the younger couple to come indoors last night, but Fleur had recommended leaving them alone. Now Fleur turned towards her husband as his arms came around her from behind and he planted a kiss on her head. Fleur did not respond at first. Instead, she tilted her head to the side as the two looked out at the sleeping couple curled together on a transfigured lounge chair oblivious to those watching from inside the small home.

"Zey are at peace," Fleur finally stated with a simple shrug as she placed her arms over his pulling them tighter to her. "Zey look good together, no?" Bill sighed as he continued to observe the two teens.

"Yes, they do," he conceded thinking it was perhaps the most serene scene he had seen in some time. As serene as it was, he knew his baby sister would not be happy about it, nor would his mother who seemed to expect that Harry would one day be an official member of the Weasley family. Fleur turned more fully into her husband's arms and kissed him deeply. She saw the sleeping couple as a reminder of the importance of the people in one's life especially during such dark times. She did not begrudge the two seeking comfort in each other.

"Come help me with breakfast," she suggested leading him to the kitchen to leave the couple in peace. Bill followed quietly still lost in thought. Fleur hummed a melody from her childhood as she moved about preparing breakfast for their guests. Bill followed her directions easily, though she knew he was distracted. She also knew why he was most likely distracted. It was no secret her sister-in-law fancied herself in love with Harry Potter, as did many young witches including her own sister. He was the Boy-Who-Lived and Tri-Wizard Champion after all, not to mention the memorable green eyes or messy dark locks. She also knew the youngest Weasley had dated Harry towards the end of the last school year, and hoped to do so again. And, of course, the Weasley family certainly treated Harry as one of their own already. There was also no doubt that Molly and Arthur would be quite pleased to see him officially become a member of the family should he and Ginny get together after the war. She did not know why the two broke up to begin with, or much about the actual relationship. She wondered for a moment what Harry wanted and resolved to observe his behavior around the petite blonde. Actions she found often spoke far louder than words, and so far, he showed every sign of being quite at home with the quiet blonde. She also vowed to try to get to know the other girl better. She remembered seeing her at the wedding, and her grandmother expressing delight at the young woman. However, she had not even remembered the girl's name until Bill informed her yesterday. As she placed the finishing touches on breakfast, Fleur found herself looking forward to seeing what happened over the next few days.

-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-

Harry woke to blonde hair and held himself very still as his mind caught up to where he was, and just whose head rested against him. He felt rested and found that odd since he had essentially slept on a small transfigured lounge chair that he shared with someone else. Never having shared a bed, transfigured or otherwise before, he was not quite certain what to do now. 'Would Luna be upset if he woke her?' Then again he liked the way she felt against him, so maybe he would just quietly enjoy that feeling until she woke naturally.

He breathed in the scent of her hair and the ocean which he could hear nearby, and felt that same sense of peace he had noticed last night. It felt like he had been on this horcrux hunt forever, and he wasn't done yet. He was also no closer to knowing just how it was he was supposed to defeat Voldemort even if they did succeed in rendering him mortal once more. He knew he wanted to talk to Ollivander about his wand, and Griphook about the sword. And then Luna moved against him and suddenly all thought of anything but her left him. Her warm breath ghosted along his neck and he shivered involuntarily. One hand trailed through her hair along her back and he nuzzled into her hair near her ear enjoying the softness and the scent. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like if he kissed her neck and his arm tightened about her involuntarily.

'Calm down,' he thought realizing that if he continued to think along those lines he was going to end up embarrassing himself. He'd never really thought of Luna in a romantic light. He liked her. She was unique, and often seemed to know exactly what he needed to hear to make him feel better. 'She deserves better than me,' he reminded himself, 'especially considering I don't really expect to survive.'

"Good morning, Harry," Luna's lilting voice brought him out of his depressing thoughts.

"Good morning, Luna. Did I wake you?"

"No," she replied softly her voice muffled slightly against his chest. "You make a very comfortable pillow," she added and Harry blushed at her remark. It seemed a very intimate observation, and he had no idea how to respond. Then again, Luna had a particular knack for making statements that left him not knowing what to say or do.

"Did you sleep well?" He finally asked both curious and because he did not know what else to say. Luna hadn't moved from her position curled against him, so he wasn't sure yet what to do.

"Very well, thank you. How did you sleep?"

"Honestly, it was really good," he found himself admitting. Luna's hold on him tightened momentarily, and he realized she was hugging him. Harry felt warmth spread through him. It was a really nice hug.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Thank you, Luna," he replied his voice somewhat huskier than usual as he hugged her back and breathed her in again. When he loosened his grip again, Luna lifted her head and looked down at him for a moment. Harry watched her face as she looked at him, until he found his eyes going to her lips, pink and slightly parted. When her tongue darted out to wet her lips, he stopped thinking and responded bringing his lips to hers softly. As he felt her lips move, he pressed harder his tongue seeking hers, and he was lost in sensation. When they finally broke apart both were panting from lack of breath, with flushed cheeks. Luna sat up, and Harry followed until the two were sitting side by side on the transfigured chair. Harry didn't know what to say. He certainly had not planned to kiss Luna, and yet, he wanted to kiss her again.

"Breakfast is ready," a voice called across the patio and the two teens flushed even more not meeting the other's eyes or even looking up at Fleur. The older witch smiled to herself having seen the two kissing, and waited until they stopped before interrupting. She would definitely keep an eye on these two. "Come in when you are ready," she added before closing the door behind her and going to check on Hermione and Ron. Dean was already in the kitchen eating, and Bill had taken a tray upstairs for Ollivander and Griphook. She was still smiling at the scene she'd just witnessed as she knocked on the door to make sure Hermione and Ron were awake. When she had checked on them the night before Ron had fallen asleep in the chair with his head resting on the bed near Hermione's hand. She had meant to offer him a blanket and pillow for the sofa, but decided to leave him where he was. 'No kissing this time,' she thought as she observed the two still sleeping.

"Ron, 'ermione, breakfast," she called moving across the room to open the curtains and let sunlight stream into the room. Hermione woke first and had her wand pointed at Fleur before she'd even properly blinked the sleep from her eyes. Startled by her movements, Ron fell off his chair with a loud thump.

"I mean you no 'arm, 'ermione," she assured the younger witch. "'ow are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you," Hermione replied softly slowly tucking her wand away again and noticing her friend upon the floor by the bed. "Are you alright, Ron?"

"Fine," Ron mumbled as he got to his feet. "Did you say breakfast was ready?" He asked with interest just before his stomach grumbled loudly.

"I did," Fleur answered with a smile. "Come eat. If you need anyt'ing you will let me know, non," she stated firmly and swept from the room.

"How are you?" Ron pressed Hermione flushing slightly as he remembered his conversation with Harry from last night, and his confession to the sleeping Hermione. He watched as Hermione's nose wrinkled slightly at his flush, and felt his flush deepen. 'How does she always know?' He thought nervous and unsure of himself again.

"I'm good, Ron. Is something wrong?" She queried to give him a chance to explain his behavior.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," he stated quickly. "Just worried about you, and hungry," he added as his stomach grumbled again.

"Go ahead, I'll follow in a moment," she told him suddenly shy about getting out of bed in front of him even though she knew she was dressed. She suddenly worried that her hair probably looked a nightmare and barely suppressed a groan.

"Alright," he replied easily and hurried from the room. 'Gah, where was his Gryffindor courage there,' he thought as he fled to the kitchen. 'You're a bloody coward, Ron Weasley,' he thought to himself and sighed. At this rate, he'd never get around to telling Hermione how he felt about her, at least not while she was awake to hear it.

-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-

It was an impatient Harry that pulled Hermione and Ron aside after a quiet breakfast to discuss their next steps. Bill had pronounced Ollivander too ill to be bothered as he was barely able to feed himself before falling back to sleep. And then Bill recommended that Harry wait at least a day to talk to Griphook as well to give the goblin time to adjust and heal. Harry conceded reluctantly, and thus the three were gathered in the spare bedroom Hermione had used to talk. Hermione cast a privacy ward so they could talk freely, and then she and Harry settled on the bed while Ron took the chair.

"I think we should stay here for awhile," Ron stated breaking the silence that descended on the room after the three were settled.

"Ron," Harry started to protest, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Honestly, Harry, it's a good idea for now since we need a place to stay, and you said you wanted to talk to both Griphook and Ollivander." Harry sighed deeply knowing they were right, and not really wanting to leave yet either.

"I know. I am just frustrated. Thanks, Hermione, Ron," Harry apologized running a hand through his messy hair in agitation.

"How many wands did you end up with yesterday?" Hermione questioned curious.

"Six," Harry informed her thinking of the wands he had taken from Draco. "Yours, Rons, the one I've been using, and then three belonging to the Malfoys and Bellatrix."

"You should see if any of the others are more compatible for you," suggested Hermione knowing that Harry did not like the wand Ron had given him.

'I'll check," Harry nodded in agreement.

"Do Luna and Dean have wands?"

"Dean doesn't," Ron stated thinking back to something Dean had said to him yesterday.

"I don't think Luna does either," Harry added though he wasn't completely certain.

"We should think about letting them try the other wands, too, then," Hermione began, "unless you think we should keep them as back-ups for ourselves."

"We'd be leaving them defenseless," Harry observed and Ron's eyes widened at the thought.

"Not so good during a war," he added and it was clear he didn't like the idea. "Better a poorly working wand than no wand."

"Ron's right," Harry stated rubbing a hand across his face. "We can't leave them defenseless just to have a spare wand."

"Alright," Hermione agreed understanding their point and unwilling to argue against it. "With that settled, we need to find out what might be in Bellatrix's vault."

"Does it matter if we cannot get into the vault?"

"We may need to find a way into that vault," Harry pointed out.

"You want to break into Gringotts," the incredulity in Ron's voice was clear.

"That's why we need to talk to Griphook. We need as much information as we can get," explained Hermione biting her lip.

"If we need to, then maybe we can convince him to help," Harry added knowing it was unlikely, but having a goblin on their side would help. Ron just looked back and forth between the two as if they were crazy.

"A goblin isn't bloody likely to help you break into Gringotts, especially if your goal is to steal something from someone else's vault," Ron stated in exasperation. "He'll probably warn the other goblins of your plan." Hermione sighed and worried her lip.

"Ron does make an excellent point," she added knowing that Ron could very well be right.

"I know, but if there is a horcruz in her vault, we have to destroy it," Harry returned flatly. "We don't have a choice. We need to know, and we need to destroy them all, even if one or more are in a Gringotts vault."

"So tomorrow we will talk with Griphook and see if a deal can be made," Hermione clarified thinking over their conversation.

"I don't like it," Ron stated emphatically.

"We know, Ron, but what other choice do we have?" Harry posed the question, but he knew they were all contemplating it. As both his and Ron's eyes settled on Hermione, the witch sighed in exasperation.

"I'll do some additional reading, but without her permission to enter the vault or taking her with us, I don't see another solution."

"So break into Gringotts or capture Bellatrix Lestrange, that's like choosing between a painful death by goblins or a painful death by deranged Death Eater," Ron snorted with a shake of his head. "Neither option sounds appealing."

"Did you have specific questions for Ollivander or just want to see if he could fix or replace your wand?" Hermione asked turning to Harry and changing the subject.

"A little of both," replied Harry before explaining. "There is a reason that the Death Eaters kidnapped Ollivander, and I am going to need a wand that works well for me."

"All the more reason to see if one of the others is a better match for you," Hermione reminded him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I wonder what's for lunch?" Ron interjected as the trio lapsed into silence.

"Ron," Hermione reprimanded. "Is food all you think about? We just ate."

"No, but it's nice to have regular meals again," he replied not at all bothered by Hermione's remark.

"He has a point there, Hermione," Harry added with a quick smile. Hermione sighed, but did not outwardly agree even though she did appreciate the food and place to sleep. She felt safer at Shell Cottage than she had since the trio had apparated from Bill and Fleur's wedding the previous summer. It was a nice lull in what had turned into a rather disappointing and bleak search for the horcruxes. Enjoying this time to regroup and plan sounded like a good idea, and she vowed to do just that as the three discussed various other things before breaking so that she could do some more research and Harry and Ron could work on outfitting everyone with wands.

DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR

Author's Note and General Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the rights to the characters, but I enjoy writing about them. Thanks for the support for this story, and especially for those who reviewed. About half of this chapter was completed a long time ago, but I changed a few things and the last half came from that only recently. Thanks to some reviewers who attempted to help me with my poor representation of Fleur's accent. I know there are likely still many mistakes, but hopefully it doesn't detract too much from the story. Reviews are appreciated, and the next couple of chapters are complete except for editing. I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3:Consideration and Consequences

Chapter 3: Consideration and Consequences

Harry stood just outside Shell Cottage watching Luna wander along the shoreline pausing occasionally to inspect something in the sand. Part of him wanted to go talk to her, but another part of him reminded himself that he really should not. Mostly, he did not know what to say to her. They had not really talked since that morning other than a brief greeting at lunch and his offer to let her see if any of the three spare wands matched to her. Malfoy's wand had worked surprisingly well for him, and Luna had matched reasonably well with Narcissa Malfoy's wand. Dean took the old wand that he had been using, although neither it nor Bellatrix's wand had been a good fit. Everyone had been pleased to at least have a wand again, and he remembered her smile and thank you fondly.

As he watched her meandering path along the shoreline, his mind had wandered back to their kiss again, just as it had over and over all day. And Merlin help him, he wanted to kiss her again. 'What was with him?'

"Harry?" Bill's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts and he turned towards the older man as he joined him near the edge of the sand. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Yes, of course," Harry replied easily grateful to be distracted from his thoughts. 'Maybe he'd see if Hermione needed help after this just to keep his mind occupied with something other than thoughts of kissing.' He shook his head and did his best to focus on Bill.

"I got a message from my dad. The Prophet is announcing tomorrow that Xenophilius Lovegood was arrested for hiding and aiding Undesirable No. 1, and will be held in Azkaban until his trial."

"What?"

"The Ministry is calling for the kiss if he's found guilty, as a warning to others who would harbor or otherwise help you," Bill continued wanting to get the entire story out quickly. He had debated whether or not to tell Harry that, but finally decided that he deserved to know. Now, he just wanted to get the entire message out quickly.

"But he wasn't harboring me. He reported the fact that we were there to them. We barely made it out of there," Harry protested vehemently. "We made sure that the Death Eaters saw me there, so they would know he wasn't lying. That I was there, and he reported it."

"It doesn't matter. Xenophilius is an odd sort, and he was very supportive of you until they took Luna. With her escape, and yours, from the Malfoys, no one is surprised that You-Know-Who wants revenge. And the Ministry has been desperately trying to capture you. I am sure they are hoping that seeing how the Ministry will deal with those who help you will make others not want to risk it." Harry covered his eyes with his hand and pressed against his scar. He took a deep breath releasing it slowly feeling tired.

"He's going to kill her father because I helped her."

"This isn't your fault, Harry," Bill tried to interrupt Harry. He knew the young man would take the news poorly.

"No, Bill, this is my fault. He always goes after people who are close to me. Bloody hell, Bill, what can I do? And you and Fleur, you'll be in trouble too, if they find out you let me stay here…" Bill grabbed Harry's shoulder effectively cutting him off in surprise.

"Fleur and I know exactly what we are doing, Harry. We aren't going to turn you away, and don't even think about just sneaking off in the middle of the night. We want to help you. As for Luna, be there for her."

"She's not going to want anything to do with me when she hears this," muttered Harry not even sure he could tell her. "Her dad is all she has, Bill."

"She's got you," Bill found himself saying and wondering at how true that statement felt. He saw the way Harry had been looking at Luna, and he'd seen them together last night and this morning. The two were obviously close, or at least growing closer.

"Is there any way to save him?"

"Not without a lot of risk," Bill replied, "unless you know how to defeat You-Know-Who and get control of the Ministry and Hogwarts back."

"Is that all?" Harry stated sarcastically and threw up his hands. "I'll get right on that."

"You have some time, at least. It's doubtful the hearing will be right away," Bill attempted to reassure him. "Do you want me to tell her?" Harry debated it. He really did. He worried this would destroy her. Suddenly, facing Voldemort didn't seem like the worst thing he would have to do. He drew in another deep breath bracing himself for the news he would have to deliver.

"No, I'll talk to her. I don't want to, but she deserves to hear it from me."

"She survived nearly five months of captivity, she's obviously stronger than she looks," Bill stated looking towards the diminutive blonde near the waters' edge who appeared to be collecting seashells. Harry followed his gaze and sighed heavily. He started towards her across the sand worried that if he didn't approach her now, he would lose his courage.

"Harry!" Luna called in greeting as he got closer a smile upon her face.

"Hello, Luna," he found himself saying as the sun started to set behind her bathing her in reds and gold. She took his hand and tugged him closer to the water and he followed her easily.

"Why are you still wearing your shoes, silly," she chided softly.

"I don't know."

"Sand needs to surge up between your toes," she stated emphatically. "Daddy always says its' good luck if a limby kisses your toes when you wander into the waves." Reminded of her father, Harry paused as he debated asking her about limby's, but he knew that it was only a distraction from the conversation he needed to have with her. Luna was very good at distracting and confusing him.

"Actually, Luna, Bill just gave me some news on your father," he managed to say and her face brightened more and Harry could kick himself for getting her hopes up this way.

"Is he alright?"

"Um, I think so, for now," Harry replied carefully and before he knew it Luna's arms were around him hugging him close. Harry returned the hug more slowly breathing in the smell of her and the sand and the ocean. He wanted to remember this moment, before he ruined it.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Harry. I've been so worried about him," she revealed and her voice sounded relieved.

"Um, Luna, well, that is to say, the Ministry arrested your father." Luna pulled back and Harry watched as her forehead creased in worry. He let his own arms drop to his sides as he struggled to tell her the rest.

"Oh, no, was it the rotfang conspiracy, the heliopath army, or the goblin pies conspiracy?"

"What?" Harry asked confused again.

"Well, Daddy's stories often upset the Ministry, so it only makes sense one of them got him into trouble finally," Luna stated matter of factly. "I was just curious as to which one it was."

"It wasn't one of his stories, Luna," Harry stated then stopped. He really didn't want to tell her the rest.

"Oh," Luna replied and her smile faded. "Oh, no," she pleaded as a look of horror crossed her face. "He's being punished because I escaped."

"What? No!" Harry attempted to reassure her, horror struck that she would blame herself.

"No, they told me if I tried to escape, they would hurt him" Luna explained, but Harry couldn't let her blame herself.

"Bill says that your father is being accused of harboring and or helping me, undesirable number 1," he informed her. "The Prophet is supposed to have more details, but the basics are that he's been arrested and is being held in Azkaban until trial."

"Azkaban," Luna whispered and her face paled as she started to tremble. 'I shouldn't have mentioned Azkaban,' he chided himself sternly.

"I'm not sure if the dementors are there or not," Harry tried again to comfort her. "The last news I heard said the dementors left Azkaban."

"Some of them are still there," Luna stated quietly and Harry pondered for a moment why she seemed so sure of that statement.

"It's possible they aren't," he tried again.

"I was there, at first," she told him her voice strained. "There were still dementors there, and the plan was for some to remain so it could continue to be used as a prison for muggleborns."

"Oh, Luna," Harry cried and pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her tightly once again. "I am so sorry," he whispered against her hair knowing that his reassurances would never be enough.

"It wasn't your fault," she stated her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"But he's being sent there because of helping me."

"That's not true."

"The Death Eaters saw me at your house. And we got away."

"You couldn't have known they would do that."

"He kills anyone who gets close to me," Harry whispered against her hair knowing he should push her away, but only finding himself pulling her closer, holding her tighter.

"Too late, I like being close to you," she informed him emphatically understanding that the conversation was shifting.

"Luna," Harry struggled with what to say and ultimately trailed off into silence.

"I like you, Harry Potter," Luna stated simply, honestly. "I like being held by you, and holding you in return. I like talking with you. I liked sleeping next to you, and waking up in your arms. And, I really, really liked kissing you." Harry was stunned, and did not know what to say.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," he finally managed voice forlorn and soft.

"I don't want to see you get hurt either," she responded honestly brushing a hand along his cheek tenderly.

"Dumbledore sent me on a mission. It's what I've been working on this last year with Ron and Hermione, and I don't know how long it is going to take."

"That's okay. If you need my help, I would be happy to assist you."

"In the end, it's going to be me and him. I have to fight him, and I don't see how I can win," he told her and marveled that he was saying so much. He had not intended to say any of this. Then again, she wasn't accepting that it wasn't a good time to be near him. 'Why wasn't she accepting that he couldn't be with anyone?'

"I suspected as much. He's far too hung up on you for it to be anyone else. No one knows how long they have, not even a seer, but I can see you winning and living your life because it isn't in you to give up. And there are people willing to help you, and who won't let you do this alone. Let us help you. Let me help you." Harry didn't know what else to say at first, and then he said the one thing he had avoided saying.

"I don't think I will survive." Suddenly he felt both her hands on his face, and his head was tilted so that he was looking directly into her silvery eyes.

"I believe in you," she stated with absolute certainty and kissed him.

DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR

"That seemed to go a lot better than you thought it would," Bill remarked when Harry returned to the house sometime later. Harry felt his face go red, and had no idea what to say. "Don't worry about it. I think I am the only one who saw you two."

"She wasn't upset with or mad at me. She said she likes me, and that she believes in me. She even offered to help me," Harry found himself saying unsure exactly why he was confiding in the oldest Weasley brother. But he knew that he couldn't talk to either Ron or Hermione about Luna, especially not about kissing her, or how he wanted to kiss her again.

"There are plenty of people who believe in you, and would help you if you wanted or needed," Bill reassured him. "It's not surprising to me that Luna would say those things and mean them. I know you said Dumbledore gave you a job to do, but there are members of the Order, like myself who would be more than willing to help you out with it."

"I know. It's just, Dumbledore said to keep it private," Harry replied in frustration wondering at why he was being so loyal to Dumbledore's suggestion that he keep things quiet from the Order.

"Dumbledore played a lot of things close to his chest, and I can understand that especially with the fear of spies and the fact that he was Albus Dumbledore. But you, Ron, and Hermione, are students. You haven't even completed your NEWTS yet, let alone achieved a mastery in a subject. There is knowledge and information that people like McGonagall and myself can bring to the table. Minerva is a master in her field, and a learned witch besides. My knowledge and experience in curse-breaking is a rare thing. Remus is brilliant at a multitude of subjects, and Moody always said that Tonks was one of his most promising auror trainees he'd ever seen and she's wicked talented with a wand. Perhaps there are ways we can help you, even with part of your mission or communication."

"I'll think about it, and talk it over with Hermione and Ron, alright?" Harry assured him lost in thought about everything Luna and Bill had told him. There was just so much that neither he nor Hermione knew because they weren't raised in the wizarding world. And, in hindsight, he had wasted much of his time at Hogwarts on things that wouldn't help him now like quidditch and divination. Many times over the last year, he had wished that Dumbledore had answered his question at the end of first year regarding Voledmort's interest in him. There were so many things he could have or would have done differently, if he had known more sooner. He shook his head to clear it. Thinking like that got him nowhere. Dumbledore hadn't told him, or prepared him for this other than to encourage him to figure things out on his own often with only Ron and Hermione to help him. 'Maybe Bill would have an idea on how to get into Bellatrix's vault, or even how to talk with Griphook,' Harry mused hoping that would be the case. He couldn't fail at retrieving and destroying all of the horcruxes. He could not stand by and just let Voldemort and his Death Eaters kill everyone he ever cared about and anyone who ever helped him.

"Good man, Harry. Just remember that you don't have to do this alone," Bill reminded him bringing Harry back out of his thoughts.

"Thanks, Bill, for everything," replied Harry meaning every word as he headed back into the house to talk to his friends. He had a lot of things to think about, and maybe with allowing others to help, they would finally be able to end things. Maybe, just maybe, he could survive this.

DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR-DHR

Author's Note: I like this chapter. It's been mostly done for quite some time, and there's already one or two more chapters completed, but I am trying to stay a few chapters ahead. I have an outline for where things are going, and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome. And many thanks to those who have read and reviewed. It encourages me to keep writing and posting.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans Change

Chapter 4: Plans Change

"We already had this conversation, Harry," Hermione stated a bit exasperated that Harry was changing his mind about involving others in the horcrux hunt. After talking with Bill, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione aside to discuss his suggestion. It had merit. And frankly, they had wasted a lot of time already and more people were dying every day.

"I know we did, but Bill and Luna made some very good points. Luna would have recognized the symbol in the book Dumbledore gave you immediately because of her father and his own search for the hallows. And we are fairly certain that we need to get into Bellatrix's Gringotts vault, and Bill knows more about goblins than we do. We were already planning to talk to Griphook, but maybe Bill can give us advice on how to do that more effectively."

"That does make a lot of sense," Hermione conceded thinking over Harry's arguments again. "How much do you want to share, and with who?" That was the real issue after all. How much information should they share, and how would their choices affect the help they received?

"Sounds like Bill is an obvious choice," Ron remarked from his spot near the bed. The three were sitting in the room Hermione had stayed in again, with Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed, Ron in the chair, and Harry standing against the wall near the door.

"He also recommended McGonagall, Remus, and Tonks depending on what we need help with," added Harry thinking back over his conversation with the elder Weasley.

"All very trustworthy people and members of the Order," Hermione noted wondering what the others would make of their mission and their actions thus far.

"Right now I just want to get advice from Bill regarding goblins and Gringotts, and see what more if any, Luna can add to what her father told us about the hallows. I think He is after the death stick," Harry informed the others.

"Luna?" Ron asked with some credulity.

"Yes, Luna. She's not a Ravenclaw for no reason, and she may know or remember more about the hallows."

"Do you really think the hallows will be important? You wanted to focus on horcruxes before," Hermione reminded Harry of the earlier conversations they had.

"Obviously, some people think the death stick exists, and I think that He is looking for it since our wands don't work well against each other."

"Who wouldn't want an unbeatable wand?" Chimed in Ron thinking the wand sounded by far the coolest of the hallows.

"But we have no idea where to even look for the wand. And we have to destroy these horcruxes or it won't matter," Hermione reminded them as usual serving as the voice of reason.

"The horcruxes are still the most important thing, but I do think it won't hurt to learn what we can about wands and especially the death stick. He kidnapped and held Ollivander hostage for a reason. Plus, Malfoy's wand works better for me than the spare wand Ron had earlier or even the others he was holding. There has to be a reason for that."

"Really? That's interesting," Hermione remarked biting down on her lower lip slightly, as the three lapsed into silence.

"How much are we sharing with others?" Ron interrupted reminding the others of their initial reason for talking anyway. He had no desire to listen to Hermione launch into a spiel regarding Harry's observation and he worried she was gearing up for just that based on how lost in thought she looked at the moment.

"We don't need to tell anyone about the horcruxes yet to get information on the goblins or the hallows. Bill's job as a cursebreaker would likely make him a good choice of someone who may know more about horcruxes in general, and we should not have any trouble talking to him while we are here," Heremione stated easily after another long moment of silence.

"How long are we staying here?" Ron wanted to know. Harry and Hermione shared a look before Harry spoke, "until we know what our next step is, unless you guys have another idea."

"Brilliant," Ron declared thinking of the bountiful amount of food so far.

"I was worried that we were putting Bill and Fleur at risk, but Bill insisted that they knew what they were doing and wanted to help," Harry briefly undated his friends on his conversation with Bill and what was happening with Xenophilius Lovegood.

"I really don't understand why more people aren't outraged at what is going on. I mean, Mr. Lovegood is a pureblood, and he's been supporting the Ministry," Hermione's outrage was evident.

"Yeah, but he's a loner, and no one is likely to complain if he's made an example of," Ron remarked aloud thinking about the choice. "The Quibbler has a following, of course, but most wizards and witches don't take it seriously and think old Xeno is a nutter. And the only family he has is Luna, and most think she's as crazy as he is."

"Luna is not crazy," Harry argued feeling defensive.

"She is a bit odd, Harry," Hermione stated in Ron's defense.

"Hey, mate, I was just stating general opinion not necessarily my own, but even you have to admit that Luna is different."

"And different or odd doesn't have to be bad," suggested Hermione not wanting to argue. She and Luna argued more often than not or she just didn't speak to avoid an argument mostly because it was exasperating to even try to argue with someone like Luna. "Perhaps you should talk to Luna on your own though since you seem to understand her better."

"Alright, I can do that. Will you two talk to Bill then?"

"You don't want to be there?"

"You can fill me in, and then if I have follow-up questions I can ask him myself. I just want to get started on finding out as much as we can," Harry explained running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Let's do this then," Ron stated and Hermione began dismantling their privacy ward. They had a plan and it was time to put it into action.

-DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR-DHR

After a hearty dinner, Harry followed Luna outdoors once again. The two sat in a comfortable silence listening to the sounds of the waves, and Harry felt himself relaxing from the day. Moments like these had been few and far between in his life for some time, and he was almost loath to interrupt it with questions.

"What burning questions do you have for me, Harry Potter?" Harry startled at the question, and looked to see Luna still staring out at the waves despite her question. He marveled again at her odd ability to know when he needed to talk. He took a deep breath, and then asked his first question.

"What do you know about the deathly hallows?"

"My father read the story of "The Three Brothers" to me when I was a child, of course, as did most wizarding parents. My parents always insisted that wizarding legends often have a basis in fact, and the path of the elder wand is a long a bloody trail across much of Europe. Things have been quiet for some time now with the last known wizard claiming to have the elder wand being the wandmaker Gregorovich in the early 1900s, and he claimed the wand was stolen from him. If the legend is true and the Peverell brothers were the three brothers than the cloak either disappeared along with the family name more than six hundred years ago, or disappeared into an off-shoot of the original family under a different name. No one knows for sure as no one has claimed to have it, and many families are descendents in some way of the Peverells. The stone disappeared long ago, and there are no other tales of its' use beyond that of the second brother in the story. Some say it was lost among others stones by a river, and others suggest that perhaps it was set into a piece of jewelry. No one really knows for sure."

"Wow, that was more information than I had expected, especially about the elder wand."

"My father has pondered many theories on where the elder wand is, but has kept them close since its' curse has been avoided for quite some time. Owners of the elder wand often find themselves the target of other wizards, and most have either died or had it stolen from them relatively quickly, as a wand's allegiance must be won by taking it from the previous owner. Simply handing it over to someone won't necessarily change the allegiance, and many argue that is why Gregorovich did not sell it or give it to someone. It was not a new wand to be matched with its' first owner, but a wand with history requiring someone to take it by force."

"Do you have a theory about the wand?"

"I do, but I would rather not say. Ollivander had some theories as well, but no one knows for sure who stole it from Gregorovich, or even if Gregorovich really had it. A few have suggested that Grindelwald took it, but then dismiss that since Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, and the elder wand is unbeatable in a duel."

"What if he didn't defeat Grindelwald in a duel?" Harry pondered the question aloud. "Did you happen to read or hear about Rita Skeeter's tell all book about Dumbledore? She said that Dumbledore and Grindelwald were best friends and lovers when they were just out of school."

"That would explain why Dumbledore never married or had children, I suppose. And it would certainly make for interesting context to a duel between the two years later. It would also explain why Dumbledore didn't try to face him sooner as many suggested he should," Luna theorized. "However, how trustworthy is Rita Skeeter's source?"

"Most of the story apparently came from Bathilda Bagshot, who was Grindelwald's aunt. He stayed with her once he was kicked out of Duurmstrang, and that's how he met Dumbledore, who was fresh out of Hogwarts."

"I suppose it's possible that Mrs. Bagshot talked once Dumbledore was dead, and I do remember the articles in the paper and talk of the book when it first came out. I didn't read it, however."

"I read part of it, but Hermione read it. There's a lot I never knew about Dumbledore, and I guess I knew that, I just never really thought about it. Then again, there's a lot I still don't know about my parents."

"Did you get a chance to visit your family vault before things went completely crazy?"

"What family vault?" Harry asked curious. "I've been to my vault several times, though not for awhile." Harry looked towards Luna again to see that she had turned to face him.

"Does the vault you visited have anything in it besides money?" Harry frowned thinking back to the times he had visited his vault.

"No," was the simple response.

"Then that wasn't your family vault, Harry. It was probably a trust vault set up so that you could learn about money and spending, and to allow you to buy things for yourself while you were in school. A family vault would have contained items of importance to your family, or at least your family ring and instructions for locating your family's things that had survived. Older families have spelled things to return to the family vault rather than allowing them to be damaged by fire or stolen. You should have been able to access it once you turned 17 or became emancipated."

"No one ever mentioned a family vault to me," Harry stated flatly wondering why no one thought to tell him.

"Most people probably thought you already knew about it as the Potters are an old and wealthy family. I heard that the family manor was damaged severely in the late 1970s, but I would imagine that items salvaged from the manor and your parents' home were placed in the family vault until you came of age. Your magical guardian should have explained all of this to you years ago."

"No one did. Although I haven't even seen my vault since before my inheritance from Sirius," Harry stated thinking about the last time he had been to his vault.

"Harry, did Sirius name you as his heir?" Luna asked carefully.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Who received the Blacks ancestral home and any house elves belonging to the family?"

"I did. I mean I ended up with Sirius's parents' home, and a house elf. I don't know if it's the ancestral home or not? Professor Dumbledore was worried that everything might go to Draco Malfoy. He seemed relieved when we confirmed that I was Kreacher's new master and not him."

"So you haven't been to the Black family vault either or claimed your head of house ring?" Harry's look of confusion was enough to fill in the rest of the details for Luna. She sighed and took one of Harry's hands in her own small ones. "Harry, when you turned seventeen, you should have gone to Gringotts to claim the head of house ring for both house Potter and house Black. As the last Potter, it was also a good time to review your families' accounts, make any decisions regarding investments going forward, establish a will appointing an heir for each house, and learn more about the family magic of each."

"No one said anything about that. I was at my aunt and uncle's until my birthday, and then I left for the Weasleys. No one said anything in the time leading up to the wedding, and obviously since then, I've been on the run."

"The Black family elf should be able to retrieve things on your orders from the Black family vault, though it will not be able to enter the Potter vault since it is not a Potter elf. You could order your elf to retrieve the head of house ring and the Black family grimoire so that you can learn more about the Black family magic. If the family magic of the Blacks is incompatible with that of the Potter family, it may prevent you from fully claiming the family magic of the Potters later."

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's pretty basic wizarding information. The older, wealthier families generally have a private vault hidden in their manors and a family vault at Gringotts. When an heir turns 17, it is customary for his father to share with him more of the family magic and prepare him for becoming a head of house one day. With no adult Potter, it fell to your magical guardian to see that you learned the basics, and to make sure that you traveled to Gringotts to retrieve the ring and either the family grimoire or directions for how to obtain the family grimoire." Harry could feel his ire rise as Luna explained things to him that no one had mentioned, not Dumbledore, or Sirius, or Remus, or even Mr. Weasley. Why had no one told him this?

"Kreacher," Harry called and within moments the aging house elf appeared.

"What does Master want?" Kreacher greeted softly taking in the scene of his master and the petite blond sitting close and touching. He did not recall seeing this young witch at Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher, I want you to bring me the Black family head of house ring and Black Family Grimoire. Do not reveal to anyone where I am or who I am with, understood?"

"Yes, master." And with that the elf popped away quickly. Harry pondered things for several moments before asking Luna: "What vaults would I have access to as a head of a family?"

"The main family vault, any personal vault of your own, and then heir or family member vaults depending on the family and set up of those. For example, some families will establish a vault for each child born to that family, and maintains those vaults until the child reaches majority. After that, the head of the family can choose whether or not to pay a stipend to all or some members of the family, and maintains the right to access the family vault and reclaim any dowry or moneys owed in recompense if a member is removed from the family." Harry thought about everything he had learned from Luna, and debated again, how much to reveal to her. Luna had turned out to be a treasure trove of knowledge so far, more so than he even expected, and not just about the hallows. Decision made, Harry posed the following question.

"I think that there may be something vitally important to stopping the war in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Is there any way I could access that vault or claim something from it?" Luna tilted her head to the left slightly before stating.

"You need access to the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black." Harry nodded and Luna continued. "Bellatrix was convicted of a crime and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black would be her direct next of kin, and likely has legitimate access to the vault on behalf of her sister and because she will likely inherit it upon her sister's death since Rodolphus Lestrange is also a convicted criminal." Luna paused for a moment contemplating, then added, "You need to know if it is truly the Lestrange Vault or Bellatrix's personal vault first of all. If it is her personal vault established by herself or the Black family, then it's possible there may be something in the Black family Grimoire that will allow you to access her vault as her head of house or to seize the contents if you cast her out of the family. If it is in a Lestrange vault then it would depend on who is allowed to claim that vault. The only Lestranges are all convicted criminals, so it could be that no one can access those vaults. I suppose someone wronged by the Lestranges could argue for compensation and perhaps seize the vaults."

"So if I couldn't access it, someone else who was harmed by the Lestranges may be able to?"

"Maybe, but it would have to be a pretty severe breach. I suppose Neville would meet the requirement considering he essentially lost his parents to the Lestranges, but I don't know if he claimed the headship yet." Before the two could say anything further, Kreacher returned with a small black box.

"If Master is accepted by the ring, then Master may call the family Grimoire to him," the aged house elf informed him, then turned to Luna.

"What is your family name?"

"Lovegood," she replied to the elf understanding why the elf might be curious since it was the Black family.

"A pureblood family," the elf remarked half to himself and Harry turned an odd look to the elf. "Half blood master, though of the Potter line, but children would be pureblood," the elf continued to mutter things to himself, as both Harry and Luna's cheeks flushed.

"Ignore him," Harry finally advised doing his best not to think about the fact that Kreacher seemed to like the idea of he and Luna having children. He was so not ready for those kinds of thoughts. Deciding to get them back on track, he asked Luna another question.

"Do you know what happens if the ring doesn't accept me?"

"Not for sure, since I am not a Black. It should be somewhat safe as the Black Family elf recognizes you. Were you able to control the wards at the family home?"

"I never tried."

"Master will not die, but half-blood master may not be accepted as true head of family," Kreacher revealed showing that he was obviously still paying attention to the two and their conversation. Harry took the box, and opened it relatively easily. The box was lined with black silk and a single ring of silver with a large black stone set in the center rested in the box. He had learned so much in such a short period of time, and he was so much closer to knowing if he could access Bellatrix's vault to see if it held a horcrux, and all he needed to do apparently, was put on a ring. It was mind boggling.

"You don't have to do this now, Harry," Luna stated squeezing his fingers on his free hand in support. You have time to think about it, or talk to Bill or Hermione and get their advice."

"Do you think Kreacher is correct in that it won't kill me?" Luna smiled at him then.

"Harry, your grandmother was Dorea Potter nee Black, the ring isn't going to kill one of the few remaining wizards with Black blood, especially since the family magic has already accepted your inheritance of the family home and house elf." Harry stared at Luna for several long moments after she told him that, and then carefully extracted the ring from the box. "Ring finger of your right hand," Luna informed him, and he slipped it on feeling it resize to fit him perfectly. A cool tingling passed throughout his entire body, and then pain erupted in his head, and the last thing he saw was Luna's terrified face before blood clouded his vision and he slipped into darkness.

-DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR

Author's Note: Still don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them. I hope you like the update. Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot of ideas going around in my head and I've been working on multiple stories rather than finishing any. Reviews are appreciated and remind me that someone is still interested in the story. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5 : Finally Free

Chapter 5: Finally Free

'Ow,' was all Harry could think as he blinked trying to open his eyes. He didn't remember going to bed, but he was obviously lying on something soft. It didn't smell anything like the Hogwarts infirmary though, so he was confused for a moment.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts and he finally managed to open his eyes. His vision was immediately obscured by the bushy brown curls of his best friend as she hugged him desperately. "How do you feel?" She finally asked pulling back slightly and allowing him to take in the fact that Bill, Ron, Luna, and Kreacher were also in the room though standing back from the bed where he lay. He recognized the room they had talked in earlier as he thought about the question, and realized that aside from the headache, he didn't feel so bad.

"I'm fine," he reassured his friend, "just a bit of a headache." Hermione still looked concerned, her brow furrowed in thought and her teeth worrying at her bottom lip, a tell Harry long ago learned meant she was pondering something.

"I told Bill and Luna about the horcruxes," Hermione stated after several long moments of silence. Harry's brows rose in surprise as he looked over the group of people huddled in the bedroom not sure what to say.

"It was the only way they would let her use the sword on your scar," Ron stated bluntly voice oddly serious. And then it hit Harry, something he had begun to wonder about, but always dismissed because he didn't want to think about it. His scar was a horcrux, and Hermione had used the sword of Gryffindor to destroy it. Some of the horror and shock must have showed on his face because suddenly Hermione had enveloped him into another hug.

"How? How am I still alive?" He managed after Hermione finally released him and the reality of what must have happened sunk in somehow. Ron grinned at the remark surprising Harry.

"Well, she didn't try to slice your head open, just pressed the edge of the sword against the scar which was pulsing and bleeding already. The backlash knocked everyone away from you, but this thick black smoke poured out of your scar with a scream. It was brilliant," his friend declared. Harry blinked at his friend at the commentary.

"It was terrifying," Luna observed quietly and Harry's eyes found hers and took in the fact that they were red rimmed and still wet from tears.

"We were concerned with how the basilisk venom would affect you, but Hermione theorized that you had an immunity to it because of the bite you got when you were twelve," Bill remarked shaking his head slightly. "It was pretty obvious we had to do something though, and Hermione seemed confident it would work."

"Are you sure you only have a headache?" Hermione pressed still concerned and worried that Harry was downplaying other symptoms.

"Just a headache, really, Hermione," Harry did his best to be reassuring knowing that his friends were worried. "How long was I out?"

"Just over an hour," Bill responded easily to the query as Harry pushed himself into a seated position.

"Careful," Hermione cautioned moving her hands as if to push him back down again.

"Hermione, I am fine, really," Harry stated surprised a little himself. His headache was continuing to fade and he felt no desire to stay in bed any longer than he had to. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey was nowhere around to force the issue. He fully intended to take advantage of that fact.

"Harry, you could have died," Hermione reminded him concern clear in her voice.

"But I didn't thanks to you and your quick thinking," he replied resting a hand on Hermione's arm that seemed to want to push him back down on the bed. He wasn't about to think too seriously about that fact that a piece of Voldemort's soul had been inside his scar all these years. He suppressed a shiver not wanting to set Hermione off again.

"Budge up, Hermione," Ron stated reaching out a hand to pull Hermione back and to her feet. She allowed herself to be pulled back and Harry sat up fully and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His headache was nearly gone, so he slowly stood relieved that he wasn't even a little dizzy. The rest of the room seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief, and Harry once again found himself being hugged by his best female friend.

"Bloke needs to breathe, Hermione," Ron reminded her knowing first-hand how tightly Hermione could hug someone when she was worried about them.

"Thanks, mate," Harry managed after taking several deep breathes once Hermione finally let go of him.

"Boys," Hermione fumed frustrated as she turned and exited the room quickly.

"Go," Harry stated softly to Ron nodding his head towards the door Hermione had disappeared through only a moment ago. Needing no further encouragement, Ron went after her hoping to calm her down and reassure her that Harry was, of course, fine. 'Maybe he'd finally get around to telling her how he felt about her,' he thought as he hurried away.

"You may want to take it easy, Harry, and let us know if you start to feel strange or worse, alright?" Bill remarked looking back and forth between Luna and Harry who seemed caught in a staring match that he wasn't sure who would win.

"I will, Bill, thanks," Harry responded and Bill took that as a good sign that the young man truly was okay for now.

"I'll leave you guys to it then," he added before leaving the room as well.

"Master was accepted as Head of the ancient and most noble house of Black, so family grimoire is yours," Kreacher stated reverently handing Harry a thin black book before disappearing with a pop. Harry barely glanced at the book in his hands. Now that he was alone with Luna again he didn't know what to say or do. He took a tentative step towards her only to have her move into his arms sliding her own around him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," they both stated at the same time only to hold on tighter.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Harry murmured near her ear breathing in the scent of her hair and feeling it calm him. It seemed such an odd thing to him that something as simple as hugging Luna and smelling her hair made him feel instantly better.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Luna replied her voice wavering.

"You didn't hurt me, Luna," Harry assured her puzzled by her remark that she had.

"I told you that you should be fine when putting the ring on, and you weren't. If Hermione hadn't been there…" her voice trailed off into a hiccup and Harry realized that Luna was crying again.

"That wasn't your fault, Luna. I didn't even know that I was a horcrux, or that putting on the ring would affect that. I don't know that anyone could have predicted that," Harry tried his best to comfort her. "Besides, Hermione made the connection and it all worked out in the end." He moved one hand to stroke through her hair knowing that had worked before to soothe her, and was rewarded when he felt her shaking abate and the sniffles taper off slowly. He waited several more moments, then asked, "would you like to check out this book with me?" Luna nodded against his shoulder and he loosened his hold on her drawing back slightly. Luna scrubbed a hand and her sleeve across her face trying to wipe away the tear tracks. A whispered spell left her face feeling scrubbed clean though it did not ease the feelings still churning inside her.

"Stay here or outside?" Harry ventured.

"Outside," was the prompt reply.

"Lead on," Harry directed and then followed Luna from the room.

-DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR—DHR-

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I kept meaning to work on this chapter, and I actually intended it to be longer, but it's been so long since I updated, I wanted to give those loyal readers something. I have more plans for this, but not much more already written. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and all the mistakes are my own. Thank you to all those who read, and especially to those who review.


End file.
